Beckon
by a.leeZ06
Summary: After Spike's probable death Faye has become immersed in a world of alcohol. Every night Jet is forced to care of the beauty in her drunken state. Something was bound to happen, but when feelings become involved things get messy. Coming to terms with these new emotions the two enter deadly territory as they try to make a life beyond Spike's grave. FayeXJet and lemons strewn about.


**A/N: **This fiction is almost completely finished being written. I will just have to remember to update it so review to remind me! Thank you for reading. :)

Chapter 1:

_"I can be your fantasy,_  
><em>while you're dancing alone tonight.<em>  
><em>Or you can be my majesty, <em>  
><em>got me running for you."<br>(Dontcha, by The Internet)_

The glass clinked loudly, it's golden liquid splashing over the lip and flattening against the rough wooden counter. Faye watched as the alcohol seeped between the cracks of the bar. Grasping the glass once more, she swiveled the liquid around in front of her face, the circular motion of the bourbon lulling her broken record vision. As the room finally settled she downed the last of the cup and slid it toward the barkeep. A round of applause sounded from behind her followed by a few catcalls and rowdy comments.

"Miss, I'm not sure it's safe to give you another."

Faye's lips curled down, her face crumpling at the barkeep's comment. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'm out of cash."

She slid from the seat and landed on gelatin legs, holding the seat for support as equilibrium was restored. Waving toward the men who had congratulated her on the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed, Faye left the bar. It was too stuffy in there anyway. Faye hated the thick smoke that cigars always gave off anymore, in fact she had begun to hate all smoke. The way her lungs felt constricted, or maybe that was just the constant reminder of her fallen comrade.

With this thought in mind she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one. The pull did little to settle her rolling stomach or the down mood that had persisted since Spike's disappearance. Smirking Faye made her way through various streets until she found herself at the door of the Bebop. The past three years had been the same for her, scourge for money and then waste it drinking. Drinking was the only thing that let her mind escape the constant reminder that she was alone.

As she entered the ship she was met with pitch black, but it was the same every night. The only source of light was the feint afterglow from the hallway, from the room where Jet spent hours every night pruning his stupid trees. She giggled and felt along the wall before falling down the stairs and landing unceremoniously on her ass. Her shoes had been lost somewhere in the commotion and laughing Faye crawled on her hands and knees toward the hallway, where the light emanated.

Leaving the darkness Faye lay on the cool ground with a big grin adorning her petite face. "Have the tree's started answering back yet?"

A grunt was her reply.

"Jet, have they produced any fruit yet?"

Another grunt.

"Jet…why do you spend so much time with those damn trees?"

There was a bang from the room and heavy footfalls. The light was blocked as Jet's towering figure stood over her. She rolled onto her back and snickered once more.

"Because they're the best company around; they don't cause a ruckus and they don't annoy me." He bent down and lifted the girl, his knee protesting the motion. "Where are you sleeping tonight Faye, the bathroom or your bedroom?"

Faye's head rolled at the base, before she used her strength to stand up and push Jet back. The force caused her to fall back against the wall and she tried to catch herself from an imminent descent by grasping the doorway. It worked for a second, but only moments later she was sliding sideways.

"Ow."

"Serves you right."

"Shut up… you big oaf!" She tried to get up but fell back onto her butt, this time laughing. "Jet! I have to pee!"

The man sighed before picking her up once more and carrying her into the bathroom. A blush ran from the base of his neck to the balls of his cheeks as he slipped Faye's suspenders to the side.

"I got it!" Faye yelled suddenly, causing Jet to loose his grip on her. She leaned against the wall and ended up falling into his chest in her attempts to undo the button on her shorts. "I don't got it."

He used one hand to undo her shorts and the other to hold her up under the armpit. Pins shot through his knee, but he grit his teeth in determination. He was not prepared to clean piss off the bathroom floor. He slid the shorts down, his eyes widening as he discovered that Faye was not wearing panties. The blush darkened as he pushed the girl down onto the toilet seat. He grasped her shoulder as she began to fall to the side.

"Weeeeeee…" Faye's head slopped forward then to the side.

"Yes, wee…please, hurry."

Faye's light merriment rebounded off of the bathroom walls, followed swiftly by the sound of her piss hitting water. Jet's shoulder's slumped, but he kept his eyes trained on the tile floor.

"All done…Jet I need a shower."

"Do it tomorrow!"

"No, I need one now!"

"Faye, don't be so selfish."

Her face suddenly turned up toward his, their eyes met. Her glazed irises seemed unable to focus and he could tell that she was nearing sleep. Jet had been about to redress her when she moved forward suddenly. Their lips met, but their gazes did not move away. She'd meant to do it.

"You haven't spoken my name since then." He hadn't thought it either; anxious of the sudden nervousness her presence brought to his life.

He grunted, eyes moving away once more. Tempted to let her slide to the floor, Jet repositioned himself further away from her body; the proximity of it left him sticky. She giggled again, and damn if the sound didn't cause him to cringe.

"Where are you sleeping Faye?"

"Your room."

"Get real-"

"I am real! I'm here, living and breathing! One hundred percent of me Jet! If you want me gone then just say it, I've been waiting for an excuse to leave!"

Jet balked, "Then leave! Don't come back you damn she-devil! You don't need an excuse!"

"I'm in purgatory!"

"You make no sense!"

They both remained in their positions, afraid to speak. Scared that the next movement would dispel the other. Then Jet slowly lifted Faye and placed her in the corner of the shower. He turned the faucet on and the lights off.

"I can't see."

"Good."

When the water was at a decently warm temperature Jet climbed into the shower to finish undressing the drunken woman. She lifted her arms quietly as he stripped her top away. Then one leg at a time Jet rolled her stockings down, feeling the growing goosebumps of her flesh against the pads of his fingers. She moaned so softly that he thought he'd imagined it until the second leg, when she'd done the same. He shivered.

Faye's hands splayed along his chest when he stood erect. They moved about erratically; sometimes soft wisps and other times pressing deep into his skin. They left a trail of cool fire in their wake and Jet couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. She pressed her body against his, her nipples etching trails along his chest. He grit his teeth, attempting to ignore her as best he could.

A chill ran down Faye's spine as a mound of shampoo was squirted on the top of her head. Jet's fingers gently rubbed the hair product in, but Faye was more interested in the rippling muscles of his back. She'd never taken the time to notice them before and now they enamored her. It must have been his spot, because despite the dark and Jet's best efforts to hide his erection, she bumped into it lightly. The contact was surprising and she couldn't help but giggle.

She closed her eyes as their bodies moved under the showerhead and the shampoo began to rinse clean of her hair. They stayed there for a few minutes, until Faye felt dizzy from closing her eyes and her stomach began to take a turn for the worse. She opened her eyes, but felt off balance still.

"Jet."

"Hm."

"Sleep with me tonight."

There was no answer, but as Faye stumbled forward slightly Jet caught her and their lips met. She couldn't be sure who initiated the contact, but neither broke apart. She pushed slightly against his lips and felt a smile form when the pressure of his lips increased as well. They broke apart shortly only to meet with more force and a faster pace.


End file.
